Confusión
by GleekEvans
Summary: Al principio, la historia será SamxFinn, también habrá MikexPuck y todas las parejas que se imaginen
1. Chapter 1

Cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el vestuario sabía que todos los compañeros de su equipo ya se había ido a sus casas. Había sido uno de los mejores entrenamientos que habían tenido nunca y, Finn, bastante animado había seguido practicando con Noah, quién también se había quedado con él. Entraron a los vestuarios y comenzaron a quitarse el uniforme sin pudor, ya que lo había hecho muchísimas veces y se había visto millones de veces desnudo. Se quitaron toda la ropa rápidamente, quedando ambos totalmente desnudos. Finn fue hacia una de las duchas y Noah se colocó justo a su lado. Abrieron el agua y, por suerte, descubrieron que aún quedaba agua caliente, lo que les pareció raro, ya que era Viernes y todos los chicos del equipo se solían duchar y cambiarse de ropa en el instituto para salir directamente de marcha o adonde fuera. Ambos con una pastilla de jabón en las manos, comenzaron a enjabonarse todo el cuerpo y, cuando terminaron, se metieron bajo el chorro de la ducha. Puck se duchó rápidamente, pues iba a marcharse rápidamente pues había quedado con Santana en su casa. Finn se despidió de su amigo mientras demoraba un poco más la ducha. Cuando terminó, salió de la ducha y secó su cuerpo con una toalla. Después, totalmente desnudo, fue hacia su taquilla y cogió algo de ropa limpia que tenía ahí. Unos boxers negros ajustados, unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta de color azul y una chaqueta de color negro. Cuando terminó de vestirse, oyó algo al final del vestuario. Era un chico cantando. Se acercó sigilosamente. Era el chico nuevo.

- We both lie silent and still in the dead of the night. Although we lie close together... -cantaba el chico

Finn comenzó a mirarle, no se había fijado en él hasta ese momento, aunque tenían clase de historia juntos. Parecía que el chico no había querido hacer ruido mientras estaban Puck y él mismo allí, así que comenzó a cantar cuando creyó que ambos se habían ido. Finn miró su cabello rubio pegado totalmente a su cráneo y, aquellos labios gruesos que le parecían chistosos. Después, se sorprendió a sí mismo, mirando más abajo. Al cuerpo del chico. Parecía que le gustaba bastante hacer deporte porque tenía unos abdominales bastante marcados. Miró el pecho del chico. No había ni un solo vello en él. Después, se sorprendió mirando hasta su miembro. No era muy grueso, pero era algo largo. Estaba coronado por una mata de pelos de color negro, por lo que pensó que el chico a lo mejor se había teñido el pelo de rubio. Finn tragó saliva, aún mirando el miembro del chico. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, sentía como los boxers le apretaban mucho. Miró hacia abajo y, se dio cuenta de que se había empalmado mirando al chico nuevo. Tragó saliva de nuevo, comenzando a pensar en el cartero al que atropelló conduciendo. Gracias a eso se le bajó la erección. Miró de nuevo al chico. Estaba terminando de ducharse, por lo que le dedicó una última mirada a su miembro y, a sus velludas piernas y fue hacia dónde estaba su uniforme. Lo cogió y salió rápidamente de los vestuarios, negando con la cabeza. Era imposible que él fuese gay. Seguramente fue simplemente casualidad que se empalmara mirando al chico nuevo. Salió del instituto y fue caminando hasta su casa. Su madre no estaba. Fue hacia su habitación y se encerró en ella. Estaba bastante desordenada. La cama sin hacer, ropa tirada en el suelo... Su madre siempre se quejaba de ello, por lo que comenzó a recoger un poco. Cuando recogió el último pantalón del suelo, se dio cuenta que dentro de él había un preservativo. Lo cogió y lo guardó en su cartera. Después, se comenzó a quitar la ropa, tirando la chaqueta, la camiseta y los pantalones al suelo. Siempre le gustaba andar por su casa en boxers. Cerró los ojos, intentando dormirse. Entonces le vino a la cabeza la imagen del chico nuevo desnudo. Lentamente, la mano derecha de Finn, fue bajando sus boxers y, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que tenía una gran erección entre sus manos. Rodeó su miembro de diecinueve centímetros con la mano derecha y comenzó a subir y a bajar mientras pensaba en el chico. No sabía por qué, pero aquel chico tenía algo especial y simplemente le ponía. Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, gimiendo levemente cada vez más y más. Su miembro, surcado de venas, se ponía cada vez más duro por momentos, hasta que alcanzó su punto máximo y se corrió sobre su pecho. Comenzó a respirar rápidamente, pues sabía que lo que había hecho no le parecía bien. No podía masturbarse pensando en un chico y, sobre todo en el nuevo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus labios, en su cuerpo mojado sobre la ducha... Sonriendo levemente, Finn se levantó y fue hacia el baño. Se miró en el espejo y, sonriendo levemente, cogió los restos de su corrida y se los llevó a la boca. No le gustaba mucho, pero se lo tragó, notando el sabor amargo de su propia esencia. Después volvió a su habitación y se puso los boxers. Se metió en la cama y, pensó que al día siguiente no se acordaría de nada, pero que equivocado estaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, Finn despertó zarandeado por su madre. Bostezó levemente, mirándola mientras recogía la ropa que Finn había dejado tirada el día anterior y comenzaba a limpiar todo mientras su hijo se levantaba. Abrió la ventana para que entrara el aire, según dijo después. Cuando Finn estuvo un poquito más despierto, salió de su habitación, bajando hasta la cocina. Allí su madre le había dejado un café preparado. Se lo tomó en un par de sorbos. Tras tomarlo, un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Como lo había dejado él y Rachel el verano anterior. Hizo una mueca. Terminándose el café, dejó la taza en el lavavajillas. Después volvió a su habitación. Su madre había terminado allí y había dejado su cartera encima de su escritorio, junto a su móvil. Cogió el móvil y se fijó en que tenía una llamada perdida de Puck. Le llamó. Tras tres pitidos de espera, Puck respondió.

- Hey tío, me llamaste anoche ¿no?

- Sí, tío, en la habitación de Puckzilla se colaron tres chicas y... uff... pasé una noche de infarto, tío. ¿Sabes lo cachonda que estaban? Iba a compartirlas contigo, tío

- Noah, tío, ya sabes que paso de las tías a las que te tiras, no son de mi tipo

- No dirías eso si supieras la lengua que tienen... Joder tío, saben chupar pero bien ¿sabes?

- Tío, te tengo que dejar, que viene mi vieja

Colgó. Lo último era mentira, pero no tenía ganas de oir los relatos de Noah y empalmarse, ya que estaba en boxers. Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, su madre le dijo que se vistiera, que iba a tener la visita de los nuevos vecinos esa mañana y que debía recibirlo él, ya que ella se iba a ir a trabajar. Se fue rápidamente. Finn se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camisa de color blanco de mangas cortas, ya que hacía calor aún. Sonó el timbre. Bajó rápidamente hasta la puerta principal y la abrió. Tras ella, estaba el chico nuevo. Parecía recién levantado, como él, y se había vestido deprisa, pues los vaqueros los tenía demasiado bajo y cuando movía su torso, moviendo la camiseta negra, se veía la tira de los boxers. Sonriendo levemente, le dejó pasar. Llevaba una tarta en brazos. Lo llevó hasta el salón y, ahí se sentó en el sofá. El chico se sentó junto a él.

- Estás en el Mckynley ¿verdad? -preguntó Finn como quién no quería la cosa- Yo soy Finn Hudson, el quaterback del equipo de rugby

- Guay, tío -respondió- Yo soy Sam Evans y me gustaría entrar en el equipo -Dijo añadiendo una sonrisa al final de la frase- También estás en el Glee Club ¿verdad?

- Ajá y, también soy el capitán

- Guay, tío

Ambos se adelantaron a la vez para coger un trozo de tarta con las manos. Sus manos se rozaron levemente. Sam no le dio importancia y pilló un trozo de tarta, pero Finn se sonrojó por unos segundos. Cogió tarta y comenzó a comer. Ambos terminaron de masticar a la vez.

- ¿Tienes novia? -le preguntó Sam a Finn, como el que no quiere la cosa

- En este momento no, tío -Le respondió. Por un segundo, a Finn le pareció ver una sonrisa en los labios de Sam- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada -respondió encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Eso quiere decir que has tenido novias?

- ¿El qué?

- "En este momento no"

- Ah, eso, pues sí, tío -Finn se fijó en la cara de desilusión de Sam. Esta vez la había dejado permanentemente- Pero no sé, ahora no me interesan las chicas...

- ¿Y los chicos? -preguntó Sam, sonrojándose violamente

- Pues solo uno...

Antes que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, los labios de Finn se posaron sobre los de Sam. Besándolo con pasión mientras llevaba sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del rubio. Sam endureció los labios un segundo, pero no se pudo resistir al beso y se lo siguió, abriendo sus labios para dejar pasar la lengua de Finn, que era bastante juguetona y comenzó a jugar con la de Sam rápido. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sam estaba sin camiseta y Finn había comenzando a darle mordisquitos a sus erectos pezones. Sam comenzó a gemir. Finn comenzó a besar el pecho de Sam, bajando hasta dónde comenzó un camino de pelos que llevaban al tesoro mejor escondido del rubio. Antes de que siguiera, Sam agarró de los pelos a Finn, obligándole a parar. Se lo quitó de encima rápidamente y se arrodilló en el suelo. Finn le miró confuso. Sam le bajó los pantalones y los boxers de un tirón, dejándo a la vista el miembro de Finn. Rápidamente, Sam lo engulló y, parecía que no le costaba nada. Comenzó a lamer el miembro de arriba a abajo, entreteniéndose en el glande, el que lamía con gula y daba besitos en la punta. Mientras hacía esto, Sam se quitó los pantalones y comenzó a masturbarse. Finn, sin parar de gemir, agarró la cabeza del rubio y comenzó a follarle la boca rápidamente. Parecía que la boca de Sam no tenía fin y daba un placer indescriptible. Cuando notó que se iba a venir, intentó quitar la cabeza del rubio, pero esté no quería quitarla, por lo que recibió la corrida de Finn en plena boca. Gimiendo, se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Miró como Sam siguió masturbándose, degustando el semen de Finn, que parecía que le sabía a gloria. A lo mejor así es como sabe en semen de otra persona, pensó Finn, por lo que se arrodilló junto a Sam y le puso la espalda contra el suelo, haciendo que dejara de masturbarse. Sam, confuso se dejó. Finn se metió el miembro de dieciocho centímetro de Sam en la boca y comenzó a lamerlo torpemente. Segundos después, recibió la corrida del rubio. Le sabía bastante dulce y, le gustaba bastante. Alzó la vista y se fijó en los ojos de Sam, que lo miraban fijamente. Segundos después, Finn dejó de lamer el miembro tras dejarlo limpio y se tragó los restos de la corrida. Sam seguía mirándole fijamente.

- Esto que quede entre nosotros -Dijo el rubio mientras comenzó a vestirse

- Claro... -respondió Finn, fijándose en los detalles de la anatomía de Sam- Me gustas, Sam

- Tú también me gustas, Finn, pero no quiero ser el chico gay ¿vale?

- No te preocupes, esto es... nuevo para mí y tampoco quiero que lo sepan...

- Gracias, tío

Sam terminó de vestirse y, mirando su reloj, se dio cuenta que debería cuidar a sus hermanos pequeños porque tenía que su madre trabajaba los fines de semana y su padre todos los días. Se ruborizó terriblemente en el momento de la despedida, pues no sabía cómo despedirse de aquel chico que acababa de conocer y con el había pasado los momentos más intímos de su vida. Finn lo hizo fácil, le dio un suave beso en los labios, bastante dulce mientras le acarició la mejilla. Ruborizado, Sam se fue de la casa, dejando a un sonriente Finn dentro de ella.


End file.
